un être exceptionnel
by yuki-san3
Summary: Harry n'aime pas la célébrité, mais être dans ses bras lui rappelle qu'il est un être exceptionnel... une petite histoire d'amour, voilà ce que ça donne d'être amoureuse! Slash


**Auteur : Yuki_san3 le bonhomme de neige le plus heureux de la terre…**

**Genre : pour ff.net ce serait Romance… de mon point de vue j'aurais plutôt dit Atrocement sirupeux et plein de bons sentiments…**

**Spoilers : Les cinq premiers tomes. Si si ! J'ai réussi, même avec le Drago version « evil-monster » que nous a servi JK.**

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'appartiennent, sinon ça ferait belle lurette que Dray aurait avoué sa flamme à Harry…**

                                                                       Un être exceptionnel

Bonjour !

Harry Potter, vous connaissez ?

Bien sûr, qui ne me connaît pas. Vous croyez me connaître, moi le survivant, le sauveur…

Oh la la, que de célébrité, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ça.

Mais maintenant, du haut de mes dix-sept ans, je commence à apprécier d'être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Oh non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

Qui a dit que j'avais pris la grosse tête ?

Non. Je me sens hors du commun parce qu'Il a levé les yeux sur moi et que depuis un an exactement j'ai su que je devais avoir quelque chose en plus pour qu'il ait tant envie de moi. De ma présence. De mes caresses. De mon amour.

Et il y a un an, nous voulions tant de la haine de l'autre.

Mais je crois que vous êtes perdus. Assez de blabla sentimental, il faut absolument que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé, comment Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ont défrayé les chroniques de Poudlard, encore une fois…

Ca n'a pas bien commencé, vous le savez bien. Il est assez difficile d'apprécier un  petit aristo maniéré et complètement engoncé dans des principes inculqués par son père depuis son plus jeune âge. Oui, la première impression fut détestable. Que voulez-vous, les contes de fées ne sont pas pour tout le monde…

Et quand il m'a tendu sa main dans le Poudlard Express, je ne l'ai pas serrée. Aujourd'hui, alors que mon ange est endormi à mes côtés, je me demande encore ce qui se serait passé si j'avais décidé de me ranger avec lui en lui serrant la main. Je ne serais jamais sorti avec lui, j'en suis sûr.

Il a fallut six ans d'aversion, d'insultes et, plus tard, de violence, pour que l'on se retrouve.

Je crois que tout a commencé à changer lors de la mort de Sirius. Il ne me restait aucune famille, à part les Dursley. Mais évidemment, les Dursley ne sont pas vraiment une famille très attentionnée envers moi. Je me suis remis en question, j'ai remis tout en question, mes amis, mes ennemis, ma célébrité, cet amour pour Cho.

Tout ce que j'ai pu en ressortir, c'est que Ron et Hermione étaient là pour me soutenir, je n'avais pas besoin d'être jaloux de leur fonction de Préfets, que Malefoy avait changé, en quoi, je ne le savais pas, et que Cho n'était qu'une passade, une mauvaise expérience.

En d'autres termes j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas seulement hétéro… Bi plutôt… Même carrément gay…

Ca n'a pas été facile pour moi. En combinant la mort de mon parrain et le fait que je sois gay… j'avais envie d'aller me noyer sous la douche, ou de me pendre à une poutre solide au plafond, ou de m'ouvrir les veines…

Trop dommage, la douche ne fit rien disparaître, il n'y avait pas de poutres dans la maison de ma tante et les rasoirs étaient soigneusement cachés, sinon qui sait ce que le méchant sorcier aurait pu en faire ?

J'ai eu quand même, et Dieu merci, le soutien d'Hermione puis de Ron une fois que je lui ai assuré que je ne fantasmait pas sur lui. J'étais heureux de les avoir comme amis.

Je suis rentré à Poudlard à peine remis des évènements de l'année dernière. Une chose avait changé, Malefoy ne se battait plus contre moi avec de simple mots. Il s'était peut-être lassé de balancer des tournures rhétoriques à tout bout de champ.

Nous nous sommes battus, au Quidditch, dans les couloirs, dans le parc. Les pieds, les poings, je ne compte plus les fois où nous avons atterris à l'infirmerie sous l'œil réprobateur puis lassé de madame Pomfresh.

J'appréciais ces moments. Pas par masochisme. Parce que c'étaient des moments où j'étais la seule personne à qui il pensait, même si c'était pour avoir des envies de meurtres. Parce que je voulais de ce contact entre nous, même si ça faisait mal, même si les ecchymoses devaient ensuite couvrir le lieu de contact.

Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai à nouveau fait une de mes petites crises existentielles. Je voulais sortir avec mon pire ennemi ? Pas question, c'est impossible !

Je l'ai dit à Ron et Herm, ou plutôt ils m'ont obligé à tout leur dire car je ne mangeais plus rien. Hermione avait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et le bouche grande ouverte. Ron est sorti.

Il l'a très très mal pris, m'a fait la gueule pendant des lustres et a cru que j'étais un traître à la cause de Voldemort. Il peut dire beaucoup de conneries quand il est fâché.

Mais finalement… notre amitié a survécu… D'accord, c'est vrai que même aujourd'hui, Ron n'aime pas me voir tenir la main de Drago alors qu'il est là, mais bon… C'est déjà un miracle qu'il m'ait encouragé à allez le dire à Malefoy. Bien que je crois que c'était surtout pour que je remange…

Bref. Lors d'une de nos énièmes bagarres, je l'ai embrassé. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il me rejette parce que j'étais gay, peur que quelque chose change dans nos relations. Je préférais tirer un plaisir tordu de nos batailles plutôt que de n'avoir rien que du mépris à distance respectable. Il ne me répondait pas, il n'a rien fait. Quand je me suis relevé, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tétanisé.

Je me suis enfuis.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris a continué, le temps qu'il me retrouve, que je réalise qu'il voulait qu'on parle, que l'on se rencontre seuls et sans vouloir s'arracher les yeux…

Le temps que lui aussi réalise…

Le premier vrai baiser ? Sur le terrain de Quidditch, après une longue dispute où l'on s'est craché les pires infamies à la figure. Il y a eu un silence rompu seulement par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, il n'a rien répondu. Il s'est juste approché et m'a embrassé. A ce moment là, je me suis senti si exceptionnel, si important pour que Drago Malefoy daigne m'embrasser que rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Un an plus tard je l'aime encore. Et il me les a enfin dit, ces trois tout petits mots. Un « je t'aime » murmuré après une de nos folles nuits dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Le fait que nous sortions ensemble a fait le tour de l'école, et, pour une fois, j'ai adoré être le centre de l'attention, parce que j'avais vraiment quelque chose d'unique en moi, quelque chose qui avait su attirer et attacher Drago à moi.

Je n'envisage pas de futur, parce que je sais que l'ombre de Voldemort plane au-dessus de moi en permanence. Si l'un de nous mourrait, nous nous sommes promis de continuer le combat.

Mais actuellement, rien ne me paraît plus secondaire que ça, je veux juste pouvoir regarder mon ange se réveiller tranquillement, pester un bon coup contre le manque de sommeil, m'embrasser et me dire qu'il ne me fera pas de cadeau pour le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi.

Juste pouvoir avoir encore une de ces matinées ordinaires dans ma vie de célébrité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yuki : O_O, mais c'est… c'est… c'est troooop guimauve ce truc !

Mnémo :*saute partout en chantonnant* Jeuh lui diréé les mots bleeuuuh lé mots quondikavec les yeeeuuuh !

Drago et Harry : Quelle chance, elle ne nous tape pas dessus !

Yuki :*pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* j'avais une idée géniale et je l'ai transformé en une meeerde…

Mnémo : Mé non mé non !C'est tout joli !! Tiens un kleenex, te mouche pas dans mon pantalon…

Yami : Tout choupi !!^^

Aku : A croire que des fois, l'amour fait ecrire des truc chelou !!

Yami : rooo toi je te jure !!!

Aku : Oseez me dire le contraire !!^^

Yami ! Ok j'abandonne, mais ne te tracasse pas, c'est tout Kawai !!!^^

Une review pour l'autrice ? Ou bien un marteau pour assommer Mnémo ?


End file.
